Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
A kind of multi-stage pedal valve structure having a pedal on a piping for the control of flow that is duly set in stages, being the creation of a valve assembly and a pedal, consisting the valve assembly of a body, a cover, a piston rod, a spring, a positioning valve jacket, a graduating disc and base; where the positioning valve jacket, the graduating disc and the piston rod form the height controller for the graduating piston rod, which regulates water flow together with the peripheral concave channel guide along the piston rod.
The commonly known One-way Pedal Valve structure comes with a pair of parallel water inlet/outlet in association with interlocked compartments extending outside the left and right compartments, having the top and lower cover with the left and right compartments formed by the closing top and bottom covers, and the two compartments are linked with a valve opening provided with a valve jacket featuring a piston rod sustained by a piece of spring on its bottom. The valve jacket indicated above is fastened by the top cover into the valve hole and the middle section of the piston rod is inserted in the valve jacket. The top of the valve jacket protrudes the top cover and is pushed by the pedal that controls the lower part of the piston rod to open or close the bottom opening as a way to regulate the water flow. In another word, when the pedal is pressed, the valve opens to release water and, when the pedal is released, the valve closed automatically and stops the water flow.
The multi-stage pedal valve structure, hereinafter referred to as This Invention, relates to the flow regulator on the valve opening located between the two compartments inside the body of the one-way pedal valve. The device is equipped with a valve jacket, a piston rod, a graduating disc and a spring, while the valve jacket possesses a concave channel guide and a one-way tilting wedge. The graduating disc is a cylindrical unit on the opposite of the valve jacket from which it is spaced and, having the graduating disc groves in even numbers and between the two compartments, there is a one-way tilting wedge, although the grooves on the graduating disc correspond to the tilt wedge on the valve jacket. The piston rod comes in the form of a trapezoid, of which the outer section increases from top to bottom, and the middle section of the piston rod features circular channels, of which the end and the lower section come in increasing pitches and the perimeter of the lower section comes with slant blocks in reduced numbers and in even numbers in proportion to the channels on the valve jacket, and the slant block on the lower section moves back and forth between the valve jacket and the graduating disc with the slant block. With the slant block moving from the cell in front of the concave channel on the valve jacket to the next concave cell to form different numbers of releases of the channel in the middle section of the piston rod because of different elevations of the adjacent concave channels, the device keeps water from flowing.